


With All My Heart

by katemiller



Series: Isn't She Beautiful? [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi, Sherlolly - Freeform, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: Sherlock, Molly, and Mycroft try to navigate their new found relationships in the weeks leading up to John and Mary's wedding. All the while Mina is trying to understand the adults in her life.Set after She's Mine Too





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (This work was originally titled "Not Yours" but has been edited and reposted under its new title)

“She asked you what?” Molly stared at him in genuine surprise.

“If she was my daughter,” Sherlock said as he climbed into bed.

“Does she even know what that means? To be someone’s daughter?” Molly asked as she ran a brush through her hair.

“No. Not in the way we understand it.”

“Then how?” She turned off the light and crawled into bed. Sherlock didn’t respond right away. He settled down into his pillow and wrapped his arms around Molly.

“I think she understands that it means to be cared for and loved.” 

“Maybe she won’t ask again.” Molly offered. Sherlock didn’t respond. “If you are giving me a skeptical look, I can’t see it.” Sherlock gave a throaty chuckle.

“I was giving you a skeptical look.” He nuzzled his nose against her shoulder. “I’m giving you another look now.”

“I have a feeling I know what look you mean.” She turned and pressed against him.

“Yes, you do.” He nibbled his way across her chest.

* * *

 

“MUMMY! SHERLOCK!” Mina swung the door of their room open with a bang.

“What’s wrong!?” Molly bolted upright, blinking several times. Sherlock groaned and rolled over to see what was happening.

“You said that today I was getting my fluffy dress for Uncle John and Aunt Mary’s wedding.” Mina scrambled up on the bed and started bouncing.

“You are, but it’s barely 6 am,” Molly sighed, knowing that, yet again, she would not be sleeping in.

“Can we go now?” Mina’s eyes were round with hope.

“The shops aren’t even open yet, honey,” Molly said as she leaned back against the head board.

“Willamina, come here.” Sherlock held out his hands and Mina jumped to him. “Have I ever told you the story about the Poison Giant?”

“No!” She smiled and settled into Sherlock’s arm. Molly leaned back and rested her head on Mina’s.

“You will like this story.” Molly laughed.

* * *

 

 When Mina had finally convinced Molly to go to the shops later that day, Sherlock had stayed home to tie up some lose ends to a case he was working on.  

“Good afternoon, brother mine,” Mycroft said as he walked through the front door.

“Do you have no decency to knock?” Sherlock emphasized the k.

“I have a key.” He shook the set in the air.

“Ah, yes. It is your house.” Sherlock rolled his eyes and went back to the file in front of him.

“No. It’s Molly’s. It is in her name.” Mycroft reminded him as he hung up his coat and sat down on the couch.

“Yes, but you bought it and won’t seem to let me forget it.” Sherlock closed the file and tossed it on the coffee table. Mycroft didn’t say anything but raised his eyebrow. “You know, she’s _my_ fiancée, the mother of _my child_ , and she’s _marrying me_?”

“I do.” Mycroft pursed his lips. “Where is she?”

“Took Mina to get a dress for John and Mary’s wedding.”

“I see.” Mycroft looked around the room.

“What?” Sherlock asked exasperated – he didn’t answer. “Mycroft!”

“Fine!” Mycroft shifted in his seat. “Miss Hooper is making a mistake.”

“Mistake?”

“She trusts you.”

“And why shouldn’t she?”

“You were both vulnerable when she slept with you the first time and now she thinks she knows you – that you’ve changed.”

“I _have_ changed.” Sherlock’s voice was even, but intense. “Molly and Mina are important to me.”

“They are…for the time being.” Mycroft furrowed his brow. “What happens when another Moriarty comes along? What will your choice be then?” Sherlock’s jaw was clamped shut, his anger boiling. “Molly and Mina deserve to be a priority at all times, not just when it is convenient.”

“They are _my priority_ , NOT YOURS!” Sherlock stood up and stomped over to the door, throwing it open. “GET OUT!”

“Sherlock?” He looked out the door and saw Molly and Mina walking up the sidewalk hand in hand. “Everything okay?”

“Uncle Mikey!” Mina dropped her mother’s hand and ran over to Mycroft. He picked his niece up with a smug smile and gave her a big hug.

“Fine.” Sherlock closed the door, straining hard not to slam it. He kept his mouth clamped and retreated up the stairs, away from his brother.

“Sorry Mycroft, but can you entertain her for a moment?” Molly asked as she hung her coat next to the door.

“Of course.” Mycroft took Mina over to her play set and sat her down.

“Thank you,” she said with a smile. She jogged up the stairs and found their bedroom door shut. She slipped in and closed the door quietly. He was sitting in their corner chair with his hands steepled under his chin, eyes closed.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he muttered.

“Okay.” She walked over and ran her hands through his curls. She locked her fingers at the back of his neck and pulled his head back. “Sherlock?” He opened his eyes reluctantly and looked at her. “I love you.” He relaxed his rigid posture and pulled her into his lap.

“I love you too.” He kissed her soundly before resting his chin on her shoulder.

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?” she asked as she gently rubbed his back.

“Why do you insist on being friends with my brother?” he finally asked.

“He has done so much for me.” Molly smiled. “He bought me this house and has always been there for Mina.” Sherlock rolled his eyes. “He was there when you _couldn’t_ be.”

“If he had just told me then I could have – ”

“You know he couldn’t tell you.” Molly kissed his forehead but he didn’t say anything. “Despite being… _very cold_ when I first told him I was pregnant, he soon became one of my biggest supports – I am not sure I would have gotten through without him.”

“You would have been fine,” he mumbled, not looking at her.

“What happened while I was gone?” she asked, her brow wrinkled in concern.

“Nothing,” he said as he leaned his head back against the chair.

“Sherlock.” He closed his eyes and took a deep even breath, letting it out slowly. “Please?” She brushed her thumb across his cheek.

“Mycroft thinks you’re making a mistake by trusting me.”

“I’m not.” She placed a hand on either side of his face and brought his eyes to meet hers. “I love you and – ” He pressed his lips to hers cutting her off.

“I love you, unequivocally.” He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes again. “And I will do anything to make this work.”

 

“Sorry about that,” she said as she came back down the stairs, working hard to keep her voice even. She wanted to smack Mycroft for putting any doubt in Sherlock’s mind and was glad that Mina’s presence was there to stop her.

“We were just…playing tea.” Mycroft waved the small plastic cup that he was holding. Molly couldn’t help herself, she smiled. Seeing Mycroft Holmes sitting uncomfortably in a child’s chair, pretending to drink tea out of a sparkly cup was priceless.

“Ohhh.” Molly patted Mina’s head. “I too have been having a lot of _tea_ lately.” Mycroft hand the cup back to Mina and stood up, still smiling at Molly. She dropped her eyes to the floor and started walking away. “So, Sherlock said you were looking for me?” She stopped and leaned on the back of the couch, picking at a small tear.

“Ahh, yes…I had been hoping to catch you alone, but I assume Sherlock has already told you what I came here to say.” Mycroft held his arms down at his sides, observing her.

“You came all the way here to tell me that I’m making a mistake?” Her anger was rising and she could feel the heat flooding her cheeks.

“Mummy, you made an oops?” Mina asked from her spot at her tea table.

“Honey, why don’t you go find Sherlock?” Molly waved towards the stairs.

“Oooookay!” Mina jumped out of her chair and hurried up the stairs, calling Sherlock’s name. Molly watched as she went, trying to keep her breathing even until her little legs were out of sight.

“I trust Sherlock Holmes with all my heart.”

“But not your soul?” Mycroft frowned and moved around her to sit on the couch. Molly sighed and followed, sitting across from him.

“Mycroft, he’s your brother…why do you act like he is the enemy?” She leaned her head in her hand, resting her elbow on the arm of the chair.

“My brother is a complicated man and the only thing I have ever been able to count on him to do, is be Sherlock Holmes.”

“But that’s who he is – that’s what makes him _Sherlock Holmes_.” Molly smiled as she talked. “And _sentiment_ , as he likes to call it, only makes him better.”

“He won’t always be this way, Molly. I have seen this side of him before. It appears when it suits him, but it will soon disappear.” Mycroft looked at his watch. “I have to go.” He stood and collected his jacket. “Sherlock Holmes changes for no one. Remember that Miss Hooper.”

“Your key, Mycroft.” She stood up slowly, her energy starting to wane. “Give it to me.”

“My key?” He blinked at her several times. “I guess it was only a matter of time.”

“Sherlock and I _are_ getting married.” She held out her hand. Mycroft stared at her palm for a moment before working the key off of the ring it was on and dropping it in her hand. “Thank you.”

“Molly.” He nodded and opened the door.

“You are still expected to visit.” She quickly stepped forward, catching the door before it closed. He stopped on the front step and turned back to Molly. “Mina would hate it if you didn’t…and so would I.” She sighed knowing it was true. She had become accustomed to his company and he had been there for her through so much. “See you later.” She closed the door and dropped the key on the table next to the door.

She wiped away the few tears that had gathered at the corners of her eyes and brushed the hair out of her face. She hurried up the stairs to find her family, hearing their voices coming from Mina’s room.

“Hi.” She smiled warmly at the two of them. Sherlock was lying on Mina’s bed while she explained to him how each of her stuffed animals were related.

“You okay?” Sherlock asked as he made room on the tiny bed for her. Molly crossed the room and settled against his chest.

“I am now.”


	2. Chapter 2

Three Days Later:

She had just finished rolling out the body and prepping it when Sherlock and John walked in.

“Perfect timing.” Molly smiled brightly.

“I see you got my text. Did you happen to check – ”

“I did and no, it wasn’t there,” she answered, cutting Sherlock off. He nodded once and set to work examining the hands.

Molly disposed of her gloves, rinsed her hands, and returned to her office.

“Did something happen between the two of you?” John kept his voice low as he leaned in the door way. He kept looking towards Sherlock, making sure he couldn’t hear.

“No.” She looked up from her paper work. “Why?”

“He’s been extra…Sherlocky the past few days.” John shrugged and sat down.

“Oh,” Molly sat down her pen, the incident with Mycroft coming back to her. “We did get into a fight – ”

“What did he do?” John sat forward in his chair, a worried expression on his face.

“Nothing.” Molly gave a small laugh. “No, Sherlock has been on his best behavior. It was Mycroft – he came over a few days ago while I was out shopping with Mina and they got into a fight and then Mycroft and I had a tense exchange before he left….and it was just messy.”

“ _You and Mycroft_?” he asked, completely stunned.

“ _Yes_.” She sighed. “You all act like I have Mycroft on some pedestal.”

“Yup,” John agreed as he leaned back.

“What does that mean?” scoffed Molly.

“It means that you do have Mycroft on a pedestal.” John gave a small smile. “You know I’m right.” Molly frowned at him and picked her pen back up. “Molly Hooper, don’t be like that.”

“I have work to do, John.” She started scribbling notes on the lab work up she had in front of her.

“I thought you always wanted me to be honest with you?” he asked. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. “What happened?”

“I’m not sure of the exact exchange between the two, but what it comes down to is that Mycroft feels that I am making a mistake by trusting Sherlock.”

“Damn,” he marveled. “What did he say to you?”

“That Sherlock doesn’t change.” She leaned back in her chair and closed the file in front of her. “But, John, I know he has! I can feel it.”

“JOHN!” Sherlock’s voice was urgent as he came skidding into Molly’s office. “We need to go.” He walked around the desk and leaned down, kissing Molly softly. “I’m going to be late – after Mina’s bed time. Tell her I’ll finish my story for her tomorrow.”

“What story?” Molly asked, giving him a quizzically look.

“That’s strictly between her and me.” He winked at her before placing another kiss on her cheek.

“Be careful.” She tugged on his sleeve, stopping him before leaving. “I love you.” He leaned down and nuzzled her ear, whispering ‘I love you too’ before sweeping out of her office.

“You be careful too.” She pointed to John as he was leaving.

“I will…and Molly?”

“Mhm?”

“He’s changed.” He smiled at her and then hurried after Sherlock.

* * *

A Month Earlier:

“Hi.” Sherlock wrapped his arms around Molly’s waist and kissed her neck. “How was your day?” He had just gotten home from finishing a long case and was glad to see her.

“Good.” She turned her head and kissed his cheek. “Just reorganizing the bookshelf – ” she slid a small paperback out of its spot and moved it down a shelf – “someone still doesn’t have my system down.”

“You really need to remind Mina how you like your books.”

“Shut up!” She reached back and playfully hit him with another book.

“She’s never too young to learn.” He tightened his grip on her as she shook her head in amusement. “Where is she?”

“Renee called this morning and asked if Mina could join Oliver, her, and their girls for the weekend…She will be back Sunday night.”

“Oh.” He sighed and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Molly smirked and turned around, reaching her hands up to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“You do realize that means we have the whole house to ourselves for two days.”

“Oh!” His pouted turned into a smirk that matched hers. “A whole house to ourselves for two days?”

“Yes.” She smiled brightly “We can finally celebrate out engagement properly,” she practically purred in his ear.

“Mmm.” He leaned down and nudged her chin up with his nose, peppers her neck and shoulder with warm kisses. He stepped towards her, pressing her body against the shelf. His hands worked at the buttons on her blouse as his teeth and tongue worked their way up her neck and to her lips.

“I love you.” Her breathing was swallow as his fingertips slid up her exposed stomach and cupped her breasts. He stopped and pulled back from her, staring down at the fabric under his hands.

“You went shopping.” He slowly slipped his hands away from her bra.

“Do you like?” She looked up at him with a hunger in her eyes.

“Yes.” He reached up and brushed his thumbs across her breasts again. “Very much.”

“Good.” She pushed up on her toes and captured his lips. He scooped her up under her bum and carried her to the couch. He set her down and settled next to her, continuing to work his hands against her breasts. “We’re not going to get much further if you keep your clothes on,” she said breaking his hold on her. She worked her fingers quickly down his shirt undoing the buttons. He stood and shed himself of his shoes and trousers. Molly followed suit and stood up, shimming out of her jeans.

“Purple is a good color on you.” He reached his hand out to trace the delicate lace on her hips. She gave him a small smile and pushed him down on the couch before straddling his hips.

“Thank you...it’s a good color on you too.” When she saw them in the shops the set had reminded her of his ‘purple shirt of sex’ (as Mary called it) and she had to get them.

“I’m not wearing purple…I’m not wearing anything.” He palmed her butt cheeks as she nibbled on his ear.

“I’m talking about your ‘purple shirt of sex’,” she whispered in his ear. He groaned in exasperation – the exact opposite of how she wanted him to groan – and dropped his head back on the couch.

“I don’t know what you and Mary are on about with that shirt. Although,” he lifted his head, a mischievous grin on his face, “if it inspires you to buy more items like these, then please, do.” He reached around her back and unhooked the clasp of her bra, tossing it to the coffee table. He grabbed ahold of her hips and flipped her off to the side, settling himself between her legs.

“I am – ” The opening of their front door cut her off.

“Molly, I was wondering – ” Mycroft said in a loud voice as he walked in. He stopped dead in his tracks as Molly let out a small squeak.

“GET OUT!” Sherlock shouted as he threw the blanket from the back of the couch over the two of them.

Without a word, Mycroft turned on his heal and slammed the door closed behind him.

* * *

Present:

“To be honest, things have been tense between the two since Mycroft walked in on us a month ago...there are some things you really don’t want your older brother seeing and your naked arse is probably one of them.” Molly giggled as she nursed her third cup of wine. Mina was asleep and she had rung Mary, knowing she had an open evening as well. She was curled up on the couch, mobile to her ear, a glass of wine in her hand, and a magazine open in her lap.

“He’s probably more upset that Mycroft saw your breasts than his ass.” Mary snorted – she was on her fourth glass of wine.

“I don’t want to think about it.” Molly didn’t need to know how much Mycroft had or hadn’t seen. “Anyways, asking for the key back was probably overdue.”

“Oh, ya think?” Mary’s words were dripping with sarcasm.

“Hey now – don’t be rude!” Molly downed the rest of her wine and put the glass on the table.

“I’m just surprised Sherlock didn’t demand it from him then.” Molly was silent. “Tell me you didn’t stop him!”

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” she said nonchalantly, turning the page of her magazine.

“Molly Hooper!” Mary scolded her.

“I didn’t stop him from anything…I may have simply asked him to leave it alone.”

“That poor man will do anything for you.” Mary sighed.

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Why does Mycroft even need a key?” Mary asked, ignoring Molly’s question.

“I mean, he did buy the house.” Molly tapped her fingers against her mobile.

“When are you going to let your guilt stop controlling you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You let Mycroft have whatever he wants just because he has done a lot for you.”

“I do not!” she said loudly, before remembering that Mina was sleeping. “I do not,” she said again, he voice quieter.

“He chose to do all of those things for you, you didn’t ask him – you don’t owe him anything more than your gratitude”. Mary was right and she knew it. “Molly?”

“You’re right.” She sighed and tossed her magazine away. Mary didn’t respond. “I just said you were right, where is the gloating?” She heard Mary inhale sharply. “What is it?”

“Do you have feelings for Mycroft?”

This was the question she had been dreading – she knew someone was going to ask it at some point. There was too much between she and Mycroft for someone not to.

“I care for him like I care for John.” Molly swallowed. “I love him because he is Mina’s Uncle and he has done so much for me…Do I have feelings for him past that? No.” Mary was quiet. “I do not care for him in the way.”

“I’m sorry I asked…there’s just a lot there.”

“I know.” Molly’s voice was small.

“I just wanted to make sure that my best friend wasn’t second guessing her choice in Holmes brothers.” She could tell that Mary was smiling.

“I’m not, promise!” Molly switched her mobile to the other hand. “Besides, even if I cared for someone else like that, it would never, could never, compare to how I feel about Sherlock.”

“On second thought, are you sure you want a Holmes brother at all?” Molly laughed at her.

“Yes!”

“Sherlock’s the one?”

“In spite of all of his obnoxious and pigheadedness, yes he is.” Molly laughed again. “How about you?”

“Is Sherlock the one for me? I think I’ll pass.”

“Haha, very funny!” Molly rolled her eyes wishing she could she her friend cracking up at her own joke.

“Yes, John is my one.”

“Good – I would hate all the wedding planning to go to waste,” Molly teased her.

“Me too…oh, looks like John is home. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye.” Molly put her mobile in her back pocket and took her glass to the kitchen. She heard the front door open and then close. “How did it go?” She asked as she walked back into the living room.

“Closed the case.” Sherlock smiled at her. “How’s Mary?”

“Good…how did you know I was talking with Mary?” She wrapped her arms around his chest and planted a kiss on his lips. He stared down at her for a moment and then gave an exhausted grunt.

“I want to say something really clever right now, but it was a long day and you always chat with Mary when John and I work late.” He leaned into her hug.

“I do.” She smiled up at him. “Bed?”

“Yes.” He gathered her in his arms and carried her up the stairs. He dropped her lightly on the bed with a smirk.

“I thought you said it was a long day?” she asked as he pulled his shirt off and undid his belt, watching her with ravenous eyes.

“And this will be a good ending.” He dropped his belt on the floor and slipped out of his trousers. Molly smiled and pulled off her jumper and sleep pants. She tossed them off the bed and heard a thud as her mobile hit the ground, still in her pocket.

“Oops.” She reached down and fished it out of the pocket. She quickly inspected it, making sure she hadn’t cracked it anywhere – thankfully she hadn’t. It vibrated in her hand and a message from Mycroft popped up. He wanted to have lunch the next day. “He’s not as mad as I thought he would be.”

“Who’s that?” He frowned as he sat down on the bed, his pants still on.

“Mycroft. He wants to have lunch tomorrow.” She set her mobile on her side table and stood up, her sleep shirt gathered in her hands. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re not actually going to lunch with him, are you?” Sherlock looked irritated.

“I am.” She dropped her hands to her sides, her shirt bunched around her middle.

“After what he said, you still want to see him?” He was appalled. Molly didn’t know what to say. “I don’t want you to go.” He stood up and gathered his discarded clothes, putting them in the basket.

“Excuse me?” She couldn’t believe what she had just heard.

“I don’t want you having lunch with him.” He folded down the blankets on his side of the bed and crawled in.

“I heard you the first time.” She crossed her arms. “You don’t get to decide who I spend my time with.”

“Molly, it’s not – ”

“No Sherlock. It’s my free time and I will have lunch with whom I please.” She watched as he clenched his jaw and inhaled sharply through his nose.

“Mycroft always wins.”

“Don’t act like a five year old.” Molly took a frustrated breath and flicked the light off. She climbed into bed and settled down into her pillow.

“His feelings are always more important to you than mine,” he whispered.

She was stunned and didn’t know what to say. She felt him roll over, facing away from her. She placed her hand on his back, but he moved away from her touch. She bit her lip to keep from saying anything else and snuggled down into the blankets, mad at herself.

He was right.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning:

“Sherlock?” Molly walked up behind his chair quietly. He had just made his morning cup of tea and was sitting drinking it – he had been devastated when Mrs. Hudson had told him that there was no way in hell that she would bring him a cuppa every morning.

“Mhm?” He hummed in response, pretending to be more interested in the newspaper than he really was.

“We need to talk…about Mycroft.” She sat down across from him, nervous.

“Are you going to listen to how I feel about it?” He asked, folding the paper.

“Are _you_ going to listen to how _I feel_ about it?” She crossed her arms.

“I think I can just about list everything you’re going to say.” He tossed the paper down. “So let’s see…You’ll of course start off with, _he’s done a lot for me!_ ”

“He has,” she mumbled.

“He bought this house…he’s Mina’s Uncle,” he continued, ignoring her, “he’s been so supportive.”

“He _was_ there when you weren’t!” she shouted at him. Sherlock pressed his lips together and nodded his head. “Sherlock, I didn’t mean it like that.” She rubbed her forehead out of frustration. “I just meant – ”

 “SHERLOCK!” Mina came bouncing down the stairs. He smiled brightly at her and opened his arms for her. She reached the bottom step and headed straight for him. “Will you take me to school today?”

“Honey, I always take you.” Molly leaned forward, picking lint of off her trousers.

“I want Sherlock to take me!” She snugged her head under his chin.

“I can take you.” He kissed her on the top of her head. “We better get going. Lestrade wants me to help with a new case,” he said as he stood up with her in his arms.

“I want to go with you!” Mina’s big brown eyes shined with hope.

“Your first case!” he said with a big smile on his face and sat her on the table next to the door. He leaned down to grab her shoes.

“No! No, no, no.” Molly stood up and watched as Sherlock slipped on Mina’s shoes.

“But mummy!” Mina stuck out her bottom lip.

“It’s a high end client. Break in. There was a struggle. No body…at the scene.” Sherlock grabbed Mina’s rain coat and slipped it on her tiny arms. “John will be there.”

“Uncle John!” Mina bounced her legs.

“Besides, it’s just playschool, Molly.” Sherlock raised his eyebrow at her as he put Mina on the ground. Molly looked at him, annoyed.

“Mina, can you go play for a minute?” Molly turned her head down with a sweet smile. Mina turned away from her parents and ran to her tea table. Molly waited until Mina was out of earshot and then turned back to Sherlock.

“Sherlock,” she started to say.

“Molly, don’t.” He held his hand up. “I would never put her in any danger. This crime scene will be perfectly fine for her.”

“This is not your decision Sherlock!” Molly said through clenched teeth.

“And why not?” The calm tone he used infuriated her more.

“You don’t know the first thing about parenting!” Molly hated herself the minute the words left her mouth.

“Fine.” His words were flat and his face was controlled, but his eyes betrayed him, showing how truly hurt he was. “Come on Mina.” She dropped her toys and ran over to Sherlock.

“Do I get to see Uncle John?” she asked as Sherlock picked her up and handed her an umbrella to hold.

“Not today. I’m taking you to playschool.” Mina pouted again. “Tell mummy bye.”

“See you later baby.” Molly leaned over and kissed Mina on the cheek. “Maybe when Kathy picks you up you can ask her to get ice cream. I bet she will.” Mina gave her a small smile. Molly smiled back and turned to go upstairs.

Sherlock opened the door and hesitated for a minute. He reached out with his free hand and grabbed Molly’s arm, turning her back to him. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

“Love you,” he muttered and then he stepped outside and opened the umbrella.

“Love you too!” She called after them, surprised at him.

* * *

Six months ago:

It was early, but Molly knew Mina would be awake by now. She untangled herself from Sherlock’s arms and set about trying to find her clothes, which were spread everywhere around his room. She slipped on her undergarments and pants, but could not find her blouse. Searching for things at Baker Street was impossible.

“Where are you going?” Sherlock asked sleepily from the bed.

“I need to go pick Mina up from Kathy’s.” She tied her hair back out of her face and looked under the bed. “Do you know where my shirt went?” she asked as she sat back on her heals, still crouching by the bed.

“No.” He stretched over and kissed her. “It’s still early and we can look for it later.” She stood up and backed away from the bed.

“No, I really should go pick up Mina.” She tossed a few of his shirts around as she continued to look for hers. “Kathy has had her all night and I am sure she is ready to have her small apartment back to herself.”

“You wouldn’t have to rush off if we shared the same bed.”

“Sherlock, what? We just – ” She dropped the sock she had in her hand and turned toward him. “Are you asking me about moving in together?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.” She sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at her hands.

“Do you not want to live together?” he asked, sitting up.

“It’s not that. Of course I want to live with you…it’s just that this is still new and…”

“Mina?” Molly nodded. Sherlock sighed. “I told you that I want to be her father.”

“I know, but what if you realize that all you want out of this is Mina?”

“I want you, Molly Hooper.” He gripped her arms and pulled her to his lap. “I desperately want you…right now.” He kissed her shoulder. “Tomorrow.” He kissed her neck. “Always.” He cradled her face and kissed her softly. She gave him a small smile, but didn’t say anything. “I love you…with all my heart.”

“I love you too,” she whispered.

“What are you scared of, Miss Hooper?” He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear that had escaped from her pony tail.

She hooked her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his.

“Of this feeling going away.” She breathed in his sent, letting it permeate her senses. “Of you not thinking I’m worth it anymore.”

“You’ll always be worth it.” He wrapped his arms securely around her. “And I’ll always love you.”

She pulled her head back, locking her eyes on his.

“Okay.”

“Yes?”

“Yes.” She nodded her head and kissed him again.

* * *

Present:

When Molly got to the restaurant that afternoon Mycroft already had a table.

“Hi!” She smiled brightly at him – after the morning she had already had, it was nice to see a friendly face. “How are you?”

“Well, thank you.” He offered her a menu. “And you?”

“Ehh.” She shrugged her shoulders and looked over the menu.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, setting down his own menu. She shook her head, her lips pursed. “I know when somethings bugging you.” She scrunched up her nose and sat down her menu.

“Sherlock wanted to take Mina with him on a case today – it was a high end client with no body at the scene, but I said no.”

“He took her anyways.” Mycroft nodded thinking he understood.

“No.” Molly frowned. “He didn’t. He took her to playschool.” He raised an eyebrow. “I told him it wasn’t his decision because he didn’t know the first thing about parenting.”

“I don’t see the problem.”

“I shouldn’t have responded the way I did – I feel awful.”

“Sherlock doesn’t know the first thing about parenting.” Mycroft took a drink of his water. “He still acts like a child himself.”

“He’s learning.” Molly defended him. Mycroft looked at her skeptically but didn’t say anything as he picked his menu back up. Molly picked at the edge of the frayed menu, thinking. Sherlock was learning. He would never intentionally take Mina into a dangerous situation. He helped get her ready for the day and took her to play school. He put her to bed and helped clean the house.

He was learning. And Mycroft didn’t want to believe it, but she did and she was going to.  

“Mycroft, I think I need to go.” She pushed the menu away and started to pull ob her jacket.

“You just got here,” he said in infuriation.

“I know, but I need to go apologize to Sherlock – he is trying and I overreacted this morning.”

“You can apologize to him later. Let’s have lunch.” He looked around the restaurant looking for their waiter.  

“Mycroft,” she reached across the table and laid her hand on his, “I think we need to spend less time together.”

“Excuse me?” He stared at her hand on his and pulled away.

“Sherlock and I are trying to figure out this new dynamic and I can’t have you in my ear making me question him all the time.” She was still leaning across the table, hoping that he understood what she was trying to say.

“First you take my key and now you are telling me that we can’t spend time together?”

“I can’t keep feeling like I owe you something.” She pulled her hand back in her lap, annoyed with him.

“You spend time with me because you feel guilty? Because you owe me something?” He folded his arms across his chest.

“No, Mycroft.” She shook her head. “It’s just that…I’m marrying Sherlock.”

“Now that you’re engaged we can’t be friends?” He straightened his jacket.

“Is that what we are? Friends?” She picked up her purse, a feeling of anger washing over her. “Because I sometimes I feel like I’m your puppet.” He gaped at her. “I have let you hold everything you have done for me over my head, but not anymore.” She stood up. “Once you figure out how to be friends, let me know.”

She hurried out of the restaurant not waiting for his reply. She hailed a cabbie and got in. She called work, telling them she felt ill and went home early.

_Emergency. Come home now. Molly_

_Be there in ten. SH_

“Molly? What’s wrong?” Sherlock’s voice was thick with worry when he burst through the front door.

“Upstairs!” She called down. She heard his shoes on the stairs, knowing he was taking two at a time. He stopped in the door way, his breathing heavy. “Did you run all the way here?”

“I was only a few blocks away.” He scrunched his nose up and sat down next to her on the bed. “What’s wrong?” She took her hand in his and kissed it.

“I am so sorry.”

“What?” He shook his head trying to clear it – his adrenaline still going.

“I’m sorry for not listening to your concerns about Mycroft and for not letting you have a say with Mina and for not – ” she was cut off by his soft lips on hers. She broke away from him, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He kissed her once more before letting her face go. “I know this hard for you.”

“And I know it’s hard for you too.” She took his hand back in hers. “I’m no longer a single parent and I need to stop acting like I am.” She inhaled deeply, preparing for what she was going to say next. “And I need to stop letting Mycroft have a voice in our relationship – the only two voices that matter are yours and mine.” He looked at her in surprise. “You weren’t acting like a child last night – I have always let Mycroft win and I’m sorry that I did.”

“Thank you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Later that afternoon:

“Mina will be home soon.” Molly said looking at the clock. Sherlock tightened his hold on her waist in case she was getting any ideas of getting out of bed. “Sherlock.” He ignored her and rolled them over, trapping her beneath him. “This is the opposite of what we need to do.” He leaned down and kissed her, trailing his lips over her clavicle. “Do you want Kathy to walk in on us?”

“Fine.” He pushed himself off the bed and slipped on a pair of boxers and sleep pants. He watched as Molly put her bra back on and pulled on her pants. “You should only wear that.” She looked at him for a moment before she snorted and broke into laughter.

“I don’t want to scare Kathy.” She grabbed a tee and pulled it over her head.

“Molly Hooper, you are exquisite.” He ran a finger down her exposed arm, sending shivers over her skin.

“Thank you.” She could feel the blush creeping up her face. “I still think Kathy would prefer if I was fully dressed.” She pulled on her sleep pants and was immediately pulled off her feet.

“You are gorgeous.” He whispered against her skin. “And your heart is just as beautiful.” Molly closed her eyes, listening to his heart beating as their breath mixed together. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She gave a happy sigh and kissed him hard on his lips.

“You guys home?” She heard Kathy’s voice float up the stairs.

“Yeah!” Molly called back as she wiggled out of Sherlock’s arms and landed on her feet. “Well, there’s no way she won’t know what we were doing.” Sherlock just smiled at her and gave her a wink before heading out of their bedroom and downstairs.

“Hey munchkin.” He smiled warmly at Mina.  

“Sherlock!” She squealed and ran over to him. He picked her up and kissed the top of her head.

“Did you get ice cream?” he asked.

“Yes! Kathy took me.” She danced in his arms as she talked.

“She did?” Sherlock asked and looked at Kathy.

All Kathy had to do was take one look at the state of Sherlock and Molly to know what they had just been up to – add in a shirtless Sherlock Holmes and the poor girl’s checks were turning red.

“I-I hope that was okay,” she stammered.

“Of course.” Molly walked around Sherlock and patted Kathy on the arm. “I told her this morning that if she asked, you would probably take her.”

“You know me so well!”

“Did you get my text?” Molly asked as she walked Kathy to the door.

“About John and Mary’s wedding?” She nodded. “Unfortunately, I can’t take her after dinner; my parents are taking all of us on a family holiday. I’ll actually be gone all week.”

“Oh, that’s okay.” Molly smiled. “Did Mycroft get you your – ”

“Yes. On time, as always.” Kathy gave Molly a small hug. “I’ll see you later.” She waved to Mina and left.

“Take away?” Molly turned around and noticed the disapproving look on Sherlock’s face.

“PIZZA!” Mina shouted, arm punching the air. A smile broke across Sherlock’s face and he sat her down so she could go play.

“Pizza is fine with me.” Molly turned away from him and headed into the kitchen chewing on her lip.

“Molly?” He followed after her and watched as she started making tea.

“How about we see if Mary and John want to join us?” She asked, hoping to avoid another fight.

He pulled a bar stool out and sat down.

“Molly.” He said her name again.

“Yes?” She looked up.

“I think we should take care of Kathy’s pay.” Sherlock could see the tension leaving Molly’s shoulders.  

“Oh!” She breathed.

“Expecting something else?” He reached over and took the lemon, knife, and cutting board away from her.

“I just…I mentioned Mycroft and you seemed irritated.” She pulled out the milk and sugar. He smiled as he sliced the lemon.

“I was.” He sat the knife down and slid the cutting board back to her. “I want to take care of Kathy’s pay.”

“I think it’s a good idea.” She poured the water and left the cups to steep.

“Good.” He smiled at her and pulled his mobile out.

“Were you okay with Mary and John coming over?”

“Already texted John.” He continued typing on his mobile. “Pizza’s ordered.” He smiled and sat his mobile down.

She set the kettle back and walked around to sit next to Sherlock. “Thank you.” She brushed her lips across his.

“ _Thank you_.” He picked up his cup and took a sip. “Perfect.” He hooked his foot on the bottom of Molly’s chair and pulled her closer to him. “A reflection of the woman who made it.” He traced a finger along her jaw.

“Comparing me to a cup of tea?” she asked, laughing. “Not your best work.”

“No.” He agreed, giving her a smile. “Still true.” He captured her bottom lip between his, gently biting down.

 “Can you stop kissing?” Mina asked in a small disgusted voice. Molly laughed against Sherlock’s lips and leaned back in her chair.

“John and Mary are coming for dinner!” Molly reached down and bopped Mina on the nose.

“Okay.” Mina stood thinking. “Why do you kiss all the time?”

Molly gave Sherlock a sideways glance and smirked at the confused look on his face.

“Because we love each other.” Molly smiled at her. She leaned on Molly’s legs, her nose scrunched up like Sherlock’s.

“Do you love Uncle Mikey?” she asked.

“Of course,” Molly answered.

“Then why don’t you kiss him?” Mina gave her a funny look. Sherlock reached down and grabbed Mina, setting her on his lap.

“Because she kisses me.” Sherlock squeezed her.

“But _whyyyyyy_ does mummy kiss you?” She looked up at him.

“It’s called being in love.” Molly took Mina’s hands in hers. “I love your Uncle Mycroft and Uncle John, but I am _in_ love with Sherlock.”

“Okay.” Mina slid off Sherlock’s lap and ran back into the living room.

 

“Mina, it’s almost time for bed.” Molly reminded her again.

“I know…” Mina continued to scribble on her picture. “You already told me,” she added under her breath.

John stared in surprise at the tiny girl.

“I think Sherlock’s sass is starting to rub off,” Mary mumbled before taking another sip of her drink.

“Unfortunately.” Molly gave the man a sideways glance as he carried in a bottle of wine.

“What?” he asked when he noticed Mary and Molly staring at him and the two burst into a giggle fit. “No more wine,” he said and held the bottle closer to his body.

“Oi!” Mary stuck her tongue out at him and continued to laugh. He eyed her suspiciously but refilled her and Molly’s glasses anyway.

“And that’s the end of that bottle.” He shook his head and sat the bottle down on the coffee table. He settled down next to Molly and wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulders.

“Thank you.” She kissed his cheek.

“Mary!” Mina rushed over. “Did you know that mummy and Sherlock are in love?”

“I did know that!” She smirked at the couple on the couch before brushing a curl out of Mina’s eyes.

“That’s why they kiss all the time...it’s weird.” Mina wrinkled her nose up. John chucked and plucked the girl off the floor.

“You know what, Mina? You should be very happy that your parents are in love and that they love you!”

“My parents?” She tilted her head at John, confusion written all over her face.

John and Mary exchanged worried looks.

“Uhh..”

“You know what Mina, your mummy said it was almost your bed time so we should get going.” Mary kissed the little girl’s forehead and stood up, grabbing her coat.

“Right.” John stood up and sat Mina back down on the couch. “We’ll, uhh, see you later.” He gave Molly and Sherlock an apologetic look before running out the door.

The two looked at each other, still frozen on the couch, unsure what to do next.

“You are my parents?” Mina asked.

“She’s going to keep asking,” Sherlock whispered with an almost amused looked on his face.

“We could’ve pushed it off till she was twenty,” Molly whispered back. He raised an eye brow at her and she giggled. “Fine.” She looked back at Mina who was watching them carefully. “Yes, baby.” She slid off her couch and crouched next to where Mina was sitting. “Do you remember asking Sherlock if you were his daughter?”

“Am I?” Mina asked, looking at Sherlock.

“Yes you are.” He smiled and sat forward.

“And I’m mummy’s daughter too.” She softly patted Molly’s cheeks.

“Yes.” Molly grabbed the girl’s hands and kissed them. Mina twitched her mouth and they could see she was thinking hard. “What is it?” She frowned and looked at Sherlock.

“Billy has a daddy and Nikki has a dad, and…and so does Sally...”

“Do you want to know if Sherlock is your dad?” Molly asked quietly. Mina nodded her head.

“I am.” He nodded. “Are you okay with that?” he asked with a smile.

“Yes.” She smiled back, saying it as if he had just asked her the silliest question.

“You know, you can call Sherlock dad, if you want to or not, you can keep calling him Sherlock.” Molly brushed another stray curl out of her eyes.

“Whatever you like.” Sherlock added.

She thought for a minute and then nodded her head.

“Okay.” She hopped off the couch and tried to make a run for her tea table, but Molly caught her arm.

“Not so fast little miss.” She pulled Mina into a bear hug. “Time for bed.”

“Mummy, will you read me a story?”

“Of course!” Molly let her go and Mina jumped up and gave Sherlock a big hug.

“Love you,” he said and kissed Mina’s head.

Molly paused, looking at the two of them. Mina with her father and Sherlock with their daughter…she couldn’t be sure, but she thought that was the first time she had ever heard Sherlock tell Mina out right that he loved her.

* * *

Three Nights Later:

“Say good-night.” Molly handed Mina over to Sherlock.

“Will you play tonight?” she asked Sherlock as she hung off his neck.

“Of course, munchkin.” He pulled her off and sat her on the ground. “Head on up, I just need to grab my violin.”

“Night mummy!” Mina sang as she hurried up the stairs.

 

Molly was putting away her clean clothes when Sherlock walked in, frowning.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, leaning on the wardrobe.

“She still calls me Sherlock.” He flopped down on their bed.

“That is your name.” Molly giggled at him, but he ignored her. “Sherlock?”

“It’s not your name is it?!” He snapped at her.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she asked, crossing her arms. He sat up on his elbows and looked at her

“ _Mummy_ ,” he mimicked Mina. Molly bit her lip, trying hard not to laugh, but dissolved into a giggle fit despite her best efforts. He scoffed at her and fell back onto the bed again.

“You know,” she knelt on the bed beside him, “she loves you.” He mumbled a yes. “And we did tell her that she could call you whatever she wanted to.”

“I assumed she would want me to be her _dad_.”

“You are her dad – but for as long as she has known you, you have been Sherlock…It’s going to take a while for her get used to the idea.” Molly leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek. “You’ll just have to be patient.

“Easy for you to say.”


	5. Chapter 5

The next afternoon:

“The hell is wrong with him today?!” John didn’t even bother to say hello when Molly picked up her mobile.

“I don’t know!” She was in the middle of a body and was working on the lungs. She had thrown her tools down and grabbed her mobile, bloody gloves and all, when it had rung a third time.

“He hasn’t been this bad since he found out his was a father!” John yelled away from the mobile – Molly assumed it was directed towards the infuriating consulting detective.

“Oh!” Molly gave a little laugh.

“What?” he asked with a little too much irritation in his voice, Molly thought.

“We told Mina that Sherlock is her father but she still isn’t calling him _dad_.” She heard John scoff on the other end of the phone. “He’s really upset about it, John.”

“He’s being really annoying about it, Molly!” And with that John hung up.

* * *

Two days later:

Rory was not one of Molly’s favorite people to work with – he was too peppy (even for her) and still seemed to follow her around the lab like a puppy despite her engagement ring – but she missed him desperately when he was on holiday. The morgue and lab had both been chaotic all day and all she wanted to do was go home, see her little girl, and then let Sherlock shag her brains out until she couldn’t move any more. But instead of being able to finish her last chart in peace before leaving, Mycroft stormed into the morgue,

“MOLLY!” he yelled, throwing open her office door. He stomped in and stood there, looming over her, his face beet red.

“And what do I owe this _pleasant_ surprise to?” She forced a wickedly sweet smile to form on her lips. He inhaled deeply and let the breath out slowly before speaking.

“You fired Kathy?” He did his best to keep his voice even.

“What are you talking about?” Molly exchanged her smile for a frown.

“Mina loves her and she does not need one more thing uprooted in her life.” His voice was still calm but he looked as if he was going to explode and she was sure his grip on the other chair was going to break it. “Why did you fire Kathy?”

“What? I didn’t!....Why would I?” Molly stared at him in confusion.

“Then you need to inform Sherlock that he is wrong.” Mycroft’s knuckles were turning white.

“Wrong about what?”

“He informed me that you no longer need me to cover Kathy’s pay but – ”

“We don’t,” she cut him off, “Sherlock and I are covering her pay now.” She watched as Mycroft’s grip on the chair loosened and he seemed to deflate. “It was actually his idea.” He was still frowning deeply when he sat down. “See, he has changed.” Molly gave him a pointed look and returned to her chart to finish logging her notes.

She was painfully aware of Mycroft’s eyes on her as she put away the charts and filed away the few miscellaneous papers she had. He didn’t say anything, he just watched her with an angry look on his face. When she was done she looked back up at him.

“You should have discussed this with me,” he said in a matter of fact tone.

“It didn’t need to be discussed with you. Sherlock and I talked about it and then he told you that you didn’t need to pay Kathy anymore.” Molly shrugged her shoulders, not sure what the big deal was.

“One more thing Sherlock wants to have his way.”

“You sound like a five year old.” Molly rolled her eyes at him.

“Sherlock needs to control everything.”

“Sherlock!?” Molly scoffed. “You’re the one ranting because you no longer have to pay for a nanny for a child that isn’t yours!” She leaned back in her chair, gaping at him in utter disbelief. Mycroft straightened his tie but didn’t say anything. “What?”

“We no longer have lunch, I barely see Willamina, and now this…what’s next, Molly?” She had never seen Mycroft act so immature.

She stood up, ignoring his tantrum, and gathered her things. She pulled her rain coat on and tossed her purse over her arm. She silently exited her office and stood, waiting for Mycroft to follow her. She closed the door with a bang and locked it.

“Mycroft, when you can act like a grown up, come talk to me.” She left him standing in the morgue alone.

 

When Molly got out of the cab at home it was raining and she was glad she had gotten a cab instead of chancing a walk. A cab pulled up to the curb as she started the stairs to her front door. She turned and saw Mycroft get out. She sighed, pulled up her hood, and walked down the sidewalk to meet him.

“What are you doing?” she asked, still irritated with him.

“It’s raining,” he said simply.

“Yes it is.” She threw her arms out in exasperation.

“I just – ” He stopped talking. He reached out his hands and cradled her face, kissing her hard on the mouth. Molly’s whole body reacted jumping away and pushing him off of her.

“WHAT THE HELL MYCROFT!?!” she shouted.

He stepped closer to her but she held up her hands, stopping him in his tracks. They stared at each other in silence as the rain slowly stopped.

“What would have happened if Sherlock had not come back?” he asked in almost a whisper. She gaped at him, not sure what to say.

He _had_ done so much for her, more than he ever should have. She would have been lying if she said that the thought hadn’t crossed her mind once or twice. How could it not of? He loved Mina and treated Molly properly. She knew that she could have had a comfortable and content life with Mycroft and he knew it too.

But she didn’t want comfortable and content. She wanted the passion, and the lust, and the silliness, and the irritating 2 pm discussions on genetics, and the lazy Sunday afternoons in their pajamas, and the stupid skull that sat at Mina’s tea table, and the random dress shirt buttons all over their bedroom floor, and the hair ruffles, and the ugly chair, and the father-daughter moments that all came with Sherlock. But more than anything she wanted the completely unexpected love and security she found when she looked Sherlock in the eyes before he kissed her, or when he played deductions with Mina, or when he held her hand as they walked in the park, or after when they were still wrapped in each other – she wanted that most of all.

“Mycroft, I – ” she stopped talking as another cab pulled up. The door swung open and Sherlock appeared followed shortly by John.

“Hey!” John greeted them.

“Another case solved?” Molly asked, feeling small.

“YES!” Sherlock gave a little hop, splashing water over his shoes. He walked over and gave Molly a hug spinning her in a small circle. He sat her down, smiling brightly at her. “It was like Christmas and my birthday wrapped into one!” He placed a quick kiss on her lips and let her go. His smile faded as he really looked at her. “You’re soaked,” his voice was hard as he continued to look her up and down.

“It was pouring just a minute ago, Sherlock.” Molly shrugged and watched as his body tensed up. He turned his gaze to Mycroft and Molly could see him clenching and unclenching his jaw.

“Tell me you didn’t.” Sherlock’s voice was even as he spoke, but she could see his hands shaking. “Tell me you didn’t kiss her,” he demanded.

“Shit,” John whispered as he looked between Mycroft and Sherlock.

Mycroft sighed and ran a hand through his wet hair, dispensing of the excess water.

“You know I can’t do that.” Mycroft lifted his chin in defiance.

Molly froze at his words, unsure what was coming next. She watched as Sherlock closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She saw Mycroft sigh in relief. She watched Sherlock suddenly open his eye and lung at Mycroft, knocking him to the ground. She saw the mud and grass spray everywhere as Mycroft tried to wiggle free. She watched as John tried to drag Sherlock off but it was useless.

“A little help?” John yelled at her. His words sounded hollow to Molly and she shook her head, trying to clear it and focus. “Molly! Help!”

She ran over to Sherlock and dropped to her knees in the mud next to him. 

“Sherlock?” He didn’t look at her. “Sherlock,” she said more forcefully. He looked at her and she locked eyes with him. She placed her hand on his cheek and he instantly released his grip on Mycroft. “Come on.” She stood up and extended her hand out to him. He took it and pulled himself up, breathing heavily.

John pulled Mycroft to his feet and was doing his best to exam the gash over his eyebrow without getting more dirt in it.

“Needs stitches.”  John pushed along the wound and Mycroft winced.

“Obviously.”

“I’ll go with you to the hospital and get that cleaned up.” John hurried out, and hailed down a cab.

“You’re not welcome back here,” said Sherlock finally. He dropped Molly’s hand and stalked off into the house. Mycroft looked at her with a hopeful face.

“I…” she closed her eyes and sighed heavily. She shook her head slowly, back and forth, and opened her eyes again. She shrugged her shoulders at him, a sad look settling over her face as she talked, “there’s nothing left to say.”


	6. Chapter 6

Molly stared down at her hand on the door handle and took several deep breathes, preparing for the explosion that she knew was coming. She let go of the handle and slowly turned around. She wasn’t shocked when she saw Sherlock head straight for the stairs and tromp his muddy body up, leaving footprints behind him. Molly _was_ shocked when she saw a clean Sherlock coming back down the stairs with a towel in hand cleaning up his mess. She was even more shocked when he told her to go change and he would get dinner sorted.

It was an early bed for Mina as she had been up at 4 that morning and Molly could tell Sherlock’s façade was only going to last for so long. After a small bowl of ice cream and a story, Molly said good night to her sleepy daughter and found Sherlock curled up on their bed, his back facing the door.

She closed the door softly and crawled on the bed, wrapping her body around his. She hugged him tightly for a minute before he squirmed and she let go. He rolled over and pulled her body back to his, burring his nose in her hair and intertwining their legs.

Molly was at a loss for words and had no clue what thoughts were running through his head. She wanted to ask him if he was okay but stayed silent, waiting for him to take the lead. She wasn’t sure how long they had stayed there, quietly intertwined, but her eye lids were growing heavy when he finally spoke.

“If I hadn’t come home, what would have happened?” his voice was rough and low.

Molly frowned and sat up. She pulled her knees up under her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs. This wasn’t going to be an easy conversation.

“Eventually, I would have had to move on.” Sherlock sat up, crossing his legs. “And...and, yeah. I probably would have ended up with Mycroft.” She watched as hurt, jealousy, and anger flashed across his face. He swallowed hard and clasped his hands together tightly.

“Tell me?”

“Sherlock, I don’t think that – ”

“Please, Molly?” The look in his eyes told her he needed to hear it.

“Okay, Sherlock.” She nodded. ”It..it probably would have been a slow progression; we spent so much time together before you came back, taking Mina to the park, going to your parents’ house, having lunch and dinner…and at some point down the road it would have just made sense for us to transition our relationship.” Sherlock furrowed his brow as he listened to her. Molly knew this hurt him but he wanted to know and he deserved the whole truth. “There wouldn’t have been any courting or dates, just a simple ceremony and that would have been that…I would have been comfortable and content.” Sherlock nodded when she was done talking.

“Were you glad I came back?” he asked quietly.

“Of course!" She reached over and covered his hands with hers. “Every day that you were gone was a reminder that you could be taken away from me forever.”

“Did you want me to come back?”

Molly swallowed hard and tried to blink back the tears.

“No,” she said quietly. “Every day you were gone it got harder for me to picture you coming home…it got harder to believe what you had said that night – to believe that you might want us if you came home...So the longer you were gone, the easier it was for me to hope you didn’t come home because I didn’t think I could ever bear it if you rejected Mina.” She smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair. “But you didn’t.”  

Sherlock nodded and sat up straighter, keeping his face calm.

“Would you rather be with Mycroft?” he asked in a flat tone. Molly frowned sadly and placed her hand on the side of his face. His eyes… _his eyes always_ betrayed him.

“Never.” She stretched out her legs and pulled him down so his head was in her lap. She traced his face with her finger tips and played with his curls as she talked. “Why would I want comfortable and content when it’s nothing in comparison to what I have with you?”

“And what do you have with me?” A smile slid across his face as he looked up at her. She bit her lip and grabbed his hand. She pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles before speaking.

“I never knew that I could crave someone as much as I crave you, Sherlock Holmes...you know, you have a state of ridiculousness that I have never seen before? We have midnight discussions on bacteria and late Saturday nights eating ice cream with Mina. She adores that stupid skull and I find random dress shirt buttons under our bed more often than I probably should. _Your hair_.” She gave it a small tug. “That hideous chair of yours and you sitting in it reading to Mina…all of that is what I have with you.” She leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose.

“I love you.”

“With all my heart, I love you too.” She smiled and pressed his hand to her chest.

“I shouldn’t have reacted that way – You deserve for me to be better than that.” He sat up, sitting with his knees touching hers. “I will be better, for you and Mina.” He took her hand in his. “Don’t give up on me.” He communicated so much to her in one simple sentence. _Don’t give up on me._ _I have changed. I will continue to change. Mycroft is wrong about me. I can be better. I will be better. For you. All for you. Only for you._  

Molly reached over and tore Sherlock’s shirt off of him and pushed him back so he was lying down. She slowly crawled her way up his body until she locked eyes with him again.

“I won’t ever give up on you.” She kissed him hard. “I promise.” She smiled at him as she saw that look in his eyes – the love and security that was his promise to her. His promise that he would always be there for her and protect her and love her. His promise that he would take care of Mina no matter what and that nothing and no one would ever hurt her. The promise she will hold on to when things get hard and she struggles to keep her promise.

“Molly Hooper – ”

“Soon to be Holmes,” she said, interrupting him.

“Soon to be _Holmes_ ,” he nodded in agreement and then flipped her over, “if sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side,” he leaned his head down next to her ear and whispered, “then find me on the losing side.”

Molly did indeed get her wish that night to have Sherlock shag her brain outs until she couldn’t move.

* * *

Two days later:

It was Friday night, Molly had just gotten home from work, and Kathy had practically run from the house when she walked in because she had a date that night. Mina was bouncing all over the place, wearing on Molly’s last nerve, and Sherlock was still not home.

“Where is that bloody man?” she muttered to herself as she packed a bag for Mina, who was currently jumping on her bed.

“Going to Nanna and Papa’s!” Mina sang as she jumped. “Mummy! Are we leaving soon? Do you think Nanna and Papa will like the present I made? Nanna usually colors with me and Papa makes funny voices when he reads – do you think Sherlock will read with us?” Molly ground her teeth as she looked at her watch. “Mummy, do you think that – ”

“Willamina!” Molly shouted, her nerves finally fried. The little girl stopped bouncing, knowing her mother’s tone. “Just,” she inhaled though her nose, “can you go down stairs and play with your tea set honey? Mummy just needs to finish up here.” Mina slid off her bed and ran down stairs.

Molly soaked up the silence. She finished with Mina’s things and went back to their room to get her stuff around. She took one look at the bed covered with clothes and fell into it, face down. A few seconds later she heard the front door open and Mina shouting her hello to Sherlock.

“I don’t want to be difficult,” Sherlock said as he walked into their room. Molly sighed into the clothes and sat up, an eye brow raised. “I don’t want to go,” he said as he sat down in their corner chair.  

“You have to. It’s your parent’s anniversary and we haven’t seen them in a while.” She stood up and started folding a few things for the weekend, her back to him.

“You were the one who promised to go.”

“Unfortunately for you, when you asked me to marry you, we become a ‘ _we_ ’.” She tossed the folded clothes into the bag. She turned to him and folded her arms, leaning on the end of the bed. “You can’t ignore him forever.”

“I probably could if I tried.” He grabbed her hips and pulled her into his lap. “Two days ago he kissed you.”

“I know – ” she wrapped her arms around his neck – “but, I promise to make it worth your while if you behave.”

“Molly Hooper, are you telling me that you will shag me in my childhood bedroom with my parents down the hall?” His voice rumbled deep in her chest and she could feel the blush creeping over her cheeks.

“Yes…regrettably, though.”

“I dare say, I think I am looking forward to this trip.” He winked at her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 7, 8, and 9 have all been reread and edited, but will be posted probably tomorrow after the finally editing has been done


	7. Chapter 7

"Molly! Mina!” Mrs. Holmes squealed as she opened the door. She pulled Molly into a quick hug and then grabbed Mina up into her arms.

“Nanna I made you and Papa a present!” Mina almost bounced herself out of her grandmother’s arms.

“Oh you did? I can’t wait to see it!” She stepped inside letting Molly come in. “Where’s Sherlock?” she asked, worried.

“Taking his sweet time getting the bags.” Molly rolled her eyes. “He and Mycroft are…not getting along right now.”

“Oh yes. Mikey informed me,” she sighed and rolled her eyes along with Molly. “Those two will be the death of me.” Molly giggled – she only had the utmost respect for this woman and her ability to handle the Holmes Brothers.

Their attention was drawn to a grumbling Sherlock as he made his way through the door. He dropped the bags and slammed the door shut behind him.

“Oh Sherlock!” His mother frowned at him. “You don’t need to slam things around!”

“Mother,” he said and he placed a small kiss on her cheek ignoring her chastising.

“Why Molly puts up with you, I have no clue.” She hit his chest lightly. “Why don’t you take your bags upstairs – dinner is almost ready.” She took Mina with her into the kitchen.

Sherlock glared in the direction of the living room knowing who was in there already. Molly bent down and grabbed one of the bags.

“Come on.” She gestured for him to follow her and he did.

Mina was staying in Sherlock and Mycroft’s old play room. (They hadn’t really used it for playing as much as they did for tormenting each other, but torture room sounded odd.) Molly took Mina’s bag and pulled out her favorite toys, setting them on the bed.

“What are you doing?” she asked as she stood in the door way to Sherlock’s old room. He was laying on the bed, shoes and jacket still on, with his hands covering his eyes.

He didn’t respond and only moved over, indicating he wanted her to lay down with him.

“You can’t ignore your brother forever.” He sat up and groaned at her. “Get up. Your mother said dinner is almost done.” She laced her fingers with his and pulled him out of the room and down the stairs.

 

As dinner began there had been fifteen minutes of forced conversation by the Holmes parents. Mycroft and Sherlock ignored one another as best they could and it set Molly on edge. She was glad when they finally gave up on trying to get the two brothers to talk and settled for listening to Mina babble on about silly things.

“You could try and make nice with your brother,” Molly whispered to Sherlock as they started on dessert. He gave her a pointed look as he shoved a giant bite of pie in his mouth. Molly frowned at him.

“Mikey, how did you say you got that cut above your eye? Someone at the office opened a door in your face?” Mrs. Holmes’ question seemed genuine, leading Molly to believe that Mycroft had not been as honest with his mother as she had believed him to be.

Mycroft coughed on his pie a little and nodded while mumbling yes.

“How incredible clumsy of them.” Sherlock glared at his brother as he talked. “Must have been painful.”

“Exceptionally.” Mycroft sat his fork down. “But you know all about painful situations, don’t you, brother-mine? I’m sure this cut was nothing in comparison to some of your old… _habits_.”

Molly felt Sherlock go tense next to her. She reached for his hand but he was standing before she could reach him.

“More pie?” he asked almost brightly. Before any of them could say anything, Sherlock picked up the remaining dessert and dumped it on Mycroft’s head. “Now you can’t even see the _painful_ cut.”

The table sat in silence as Sherlock walked away and Mina giggled uncontrollably.

* * *

The next morning:

“Molly?” Sherlock asked as he shut the bathroom door.

“Don’t even think about it Sherlock.” Molly’s arm nudged against the shower curtain.

“Our bedroom door was locked last night.”  

“Mhm, yes it was. How was the couch?” she asked in an airy voice as she turned off the water.

“Hard.” He held out a towel and she took it, wrapping it around her body.

“Not much sleep then?” she asked as she towel dried her hair.

“No.” He leaned against the sink and crossed his arms. “I had a lot of time to think.” Molly raised an eyebrow in question. “I am sorry.”  Molly sighed and grabbed a bottle of lotion out of her bag. “I shouldn’t have baited him.”

“No…but Mycroft should have been honest with your parents in the first place.” She sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

“I told you that I was going to be better,” Sherlock said as he knelt down and took the lotion out of Molly’s hands. He started to massage it into her calves and feet. “I’ve already let you down.” Molly frowned.

“No, you haven’t – Mycroft had no right to bring up the parts of your past that you have left behind.” She nudged him in the shoulder with her toe when he didn’t respond. He looked up at her trying to hide his emotions. “Hey,” she ran her hands through his hair, “you are better than your past.”

“Am I?” He tried to look away from her but she pressed her lips to his.  

“You are.” She rested her forehead against his. “I made a promise too and part of that includes me reminding you that you are better than your past choices.”

He ran his hands up her arms and gripped her shoulders tightly as he kissed her breathless.

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

She kissed him again and left him to shower. She dressed quickly and headed down stairs to have breakfast with Mina.

“Where’s Sherlock?” Mrs. Holmes looked concerned as Molly entered alone.

“He’s showering.”

“Mummy, look what Nanna made! Muffins!” Mina sang from her chair.

“Oh! They smell good!” Molly smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head.

“They have chocolate chips!” Mina nibbled on the muffin happily.

“Here.” Mr. Holmes handed Molly a cup of coffee. She took it with a big smile and inhaled deeply.

“Molly, dear,” Mrs. Holmes said as her husband sat down next to her. “I was wondering – ”

“If I could tell you what’s going on between your sons?” Molly unwrapped a second muffin for Mina and pushed a glass of milk towards her.

“Yes.” She winced. “I swear, they used to get along.”

“I think it was before Sherlock started talking.” Mr. Holmes smirked.

Molly gave her soon-to-be in-laws a sad smile and sat down next to them, explaining everything that had happened since Sherlock had gotten home.

“Oh my.” Mrs. Holmes said when Molly had finished talking. Mr. Holmes sat shaking his head with a displeased grimace. He stood up abruptly and went to the base of the stairs.

“SHERLOCK! GET DOWN HERE!” He turned toward the living room. “MYCROFT GET IN HERE!” 

The brothers appeared in opposite doorways looking like scared teenagers.

“Sit down!” Molly had never seen their father so intense and angry. 

“Mina, why don’t you go play in the living room?” Molly got up and pulled Mina out of her seat.

“Okay!” Mina hurried off to the living room as the two brothers obeyed their father.

“What is wrong with you two?” Mr. Holmes leaned on the table looking between his sons. “When you were growing up I understood that the age gap between the two of you made it a little hard for you to get along. But now you are both adults acting like five year olds!”

“I hardly see how I was acting like a five year old, he was the one who dumped the pie on my head.” Mycroft leaned back in his chair and folded his arms.

“You _never_ kiss a woman unless she wants to be kissed!” Mycroft clenched his jaw tightly. “Is that what I taught you? Because as I remember I taught you to respect women!” Mycroft cleared his throat and stared at the table. “Molly is engaged! What made you think that was a good idea?!” Sherlock smirked at the scene unfolding in front of him. “And you,” he turned toward his youngest son, “since you have been home you have broken your brother’s nose and split open his eyebrow. If you want to prove that you have moved on from your younger mistakes, stop throwing punches and find a better way to settle arguments.” Sherlock stopped smirking. “You are acting like a child whose brother is trying to take away their favorite toy…Molly isn’t a toy. She is with you by choice. Though, I don’t know why she would want to be anywhere near either of you two right now.”

The Holmes brothers sat staring down at their hands folded on the table, both looking far younger than either of them was.  

“Now, you two are going to sit here and work it out.” He motioned to his wife to come with him and Molly into the living room. Molly quickly grabbed two muffins off the tray and crossed her fingers hoping that both of them would still be alive come lunch time.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been over an hour since they all had left the Holmes Brothers alone in the kitchen and Molly was getting antsy. She was trying to relax but kept spinning her mobile between her fingers and when it vibrated she almost dropped it. She looked down at the text and saw that it was from Mary.

**_What if he backs out?!?!_ **

“Really?” Molly muttered to herself. “We are doing this now?” She sighed and sent off a text to the crazed bride.

_Mary, he loves you. Why would John back out?_

**_What if he realizes he is way better than I am?_ **

_What are you even talking about?_

**_He is such a good guy – an amazing guy! He was there for you throughout your whole pregnancy when he didn’t need to be._ **

_That’s exactly why you shouldn’t worry about it._

**_But I am worrying about it!_ **

Molly shook her head at the last message. She quickly dialed and held her mobile up to her ear.

“Hey Molly! What’s up?” John’s voce greeted her.

“Is that Molly? Don’t talk to her!” Mary’s voice was muffled from the distance and she heard some banging as she assumed Mary tried to take John’s mobile from him. “WHY WOULD YOU CALL JOHN?” Mary was so loud that Molly yanked her mobile away from her ear. 

“Because you’re being an idiot. Now give me back to John.” Molly rubbed her forehead, hoping the headache would end soon. 

“No.”

“Mary Morstan you give me back to John right now!” Molly said in her ‘mum’ voice.

“No!”

 “Give me back now or Mina and I won’t be in your wedding!”

“You love me too much to do that.” Molly groaned at Mary’s words knowing they were true.

“I know, I know!” Molly sighed. “But dearie, I can’t be there right now to slap you upside the head, so I need to talk to John so then he can talk you off this stupid ledge you are on.” There was long pause.

“Fine.” Molly heard some shuffling. “She wants to talk to you.”

“Hello?” John sounded confused.

“Your fiancé is going crazy!” Molly got up and started pacing the living room. Mina had just left to go for a walk with her grandparents and Molly had the room to herself.

“I know.” John gave a laugh.

“She thinks you’re going to change your mind before the wedding. Please go talk to her!” Molly flung her arm out as she talked.

“What?! I’m not going to leave her!”

“I know, but you need to tell her. I can’t be there right now to talk her down, so you’re going to have to do it!” She sat down and started bouncing her legs.

“She is acting ridiculous.”

“She isn’t the only one!” Molly stood back up again and went to the window watching Mina babble and babble to her grandparents.

“Sherlock?”

“And Mycroft…but don’t worry about The Holmes Brothers right now. You have a fiancé who is freaking out and a wedding that is a week away – go deal with her.”

“Will do.”

Molly dropped her mobile on the couch next to the window and wrapped her arms around herself. She felt Sherlock’s hands glide over hers and around her arms. He hugged her tight to his body and gave her a gentle kiss on the neck.

“Who was that?” he asked softly.

“John…Mary was having a bridal freak out, but he will take care of it.” She turned around and hugged him. “How did it go?”

“Okay.” He nodded. “I’ll tell you about it later, Mycroft wants to talk to you…I think you should go back to having weekly lunches with him.” She raised her eyebrows at him. He gave her a small smile. “Where’s Mina?” he asked changing the subject.

“She’s outside with your parents.” She stepped out of his arms and grabbed her mobile, shoving it in her pocket. “Go play with her.” Molly placed her hand on his cheek and brushed her thumb across his lips. “I love you, Sherlock Holmes.”

“You’re my heart, Molly Hooper,” he mumbled against her thumb.

 

Molly cleared her throat as she walked into the kitchen. Mycroft looked up from the muffin he was mutilating and pushed it away from him. She sat down across from him and waited, his eyes back on the table.

“Molly, I am sorry.” He finally managed. He splayed his hands on the table and looked up at her. “I was not acting as I should have and I betrayed your friendship.”

“You were definitely a major twat.” She smiled at him and he returned it. “Thank you for apologizing.”

“I shouldn’t have – ” Molly reached across the table and put her hand on top of his, silencing him – she didn’t have it in her to have that discussion right now.

“I know.” She squeezed his hand and then sat back against the chair back. “Would you like to have lunch again?”

“That would be nice.” 

* * *

Later that night:

They celebrated the Holmes’ anniversary with a few friends that evening and Mina had been doted on and adored. She had worked the room with her smile and cleverness, reminding the neighbors of Sherlock, all of whom were glad to see that Mina had also inherited her mother’s sweet disposition.

“We should probably take her upstairs.” Molly nudged Sherlock’s arm. He sighed as he ran a hand over Mina’s hair; she had crawled up, snuggling between her parents, and fallen asleep within minutes.

“She won’t want to do this much longer.” Sherlock frowned.

“She is only two…we still have a few years.” Molly reached over and squeezed his hand. He lifted her hand to his face and kissed it. Then he stood and scooped up Mina effortlessly, not waking her. They said their goodnights and went upstairs.

After settling Mina into bed, Sherlock and Molly got ready in silence. Molly climbed into bed and waited as Sherlock turned off the light. She felt the bed move as he settled in and reached out for her. She snuggled back against him, letting his body wrap around hers.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“With all my heart,” she said and rolled over so she was facing him. “Do you want to talk about this morning?” Sherlock stayed quiet for a minute, rubbing his hand slowly up and down her back.

“No.” He stopped rubbing her back. “Mycroft and I may never see eye to eye but I think we understand each other better now.”

“Good.” She snuggled her head under his chin and placed a kiss on his chest.  He started rubbing her back again and they feel asleep intertwined.


	9. Chapter 9

72 hours before the wedding:

“Mummy!” Mina launched herself off the back of the couch and into Molly’s arms.

“OH!” Molly stumbled back slightly, but wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter. “What are you doing? Where’s your father?”

“Kitchen!” Mina pointed dramatically over Molly’s shoulders.

“You know better than to jump off the back of the couch.” She sat Mina down and crossed her arms.

“Sherlock says he used to do it.” Mina wrapped her arms around Molly’s legs and smiled brightly. Molly shook her head and smiled back at her.

“Your father is ridiculous.” She brushed the curls out of Mina’s eyes before pushing her off of her legs. “Go play…and don’t jump off of things!” Mina ran away giggling.

Molly turned around and saw Sherlock standing in the kitchen, his hair a mess. She walked over and leaned on the counter across from him, looking at the piles of note cards all over.

“Why was our daughter jumping off of the furniture?”

“Fun, Molly,” he said without looking up at her. She popped her chin in her hand and waited. He shuffled around a few of the cards and scribbled something out on another one. “Hello, by the way.” He leaned across the counter barely long enough to place a chaste kiss on her cheek before going back to his cards. 

“What is all…of this?” Molly spread her arms out, motioning to the mess.

“My speech.” He tore up one of the cards and tossed the pieces over his shoulder.

“Having a hard time?” she asked as she stole the cup of tea he was drinking.

“Yes,” he mumbled and threw a stack of twenty or so cards into the bin.

“I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think it is.” She walked around and wrapped her arms around him. “Whatever you come up with will be great.” She kissed his cheek. “Maybe not _whatever_ – you should probably run the whole thing by me first.”

“Are you worried that I might say something to _embarrass_ you?” he asked and slipped his arm around her waist. “Or is John checking up on me?”

“A little of both,” she admitted.

“Mymmy! Sherlock! Look!!” Mina shouted from the other room.

“UGH!” Sherlock grunted and threw his head back. “I’m going to change my name!” he said in exasperation. Molly gave a soft laugh and rolled her eyes.

* * *

48 hours before the wedding:

“Ahh!” Molly sighed happily and leaned back, enjoying her foot massage. As a surprise she had ditched worked and hauled Mary off to the spa, trying to calm her nerves.

“Can you run through the list one more time?” Mary started to bite at her nail again but Molly batted it out of her mouth as soon as she saw.

“Stop that!” Molly chastised her. “If you keep gnawing on your nails like that you won’t have any left for the wedding!” Mary huffed and crossed her arms. “Okay. List.” Molly pulled out her mobile and stated scanning it. “Dresses. Check. Suits. Check. Flowers. Check. Seating Chart. Check. Photographer. Check…Need I go on?” Molly smirked at her.

“No…I guess not.” Mary smiled.

“We have done everything on this list and checked it three times. And Sherlock has checked it an extra five times.” Molly rolled her eyes at the thought.

“I just can’t believe it!” The two squealed in delight.

“You’re getting married in two days!” Molly giggled.

“Thank you for this.” Mary gestured all around her. “It means a lot.”

“Oh, of course!” Molly waved it off.

“No really, you already took me out for my hen do and then you and Mrs. Hudson organized a bridal shower. You are the best chief bridesmaid ever!” Mary squeezed Molly’s hand.

“I really wanted to do something just the two of us! It’s been forever since you and I have been able to go out without the crazy men in our lives.”

“Well, thank you.” Mary smiled and took a sip of her smoothie. She wrinkled her nose and coughed a little.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I just usually love this flavor.” Mary shrugged and asked a worker for another.

* * *

40 hours before the wedding:

Molly and Mina sat curled up on the couch listening as Sherlock played the piece he had composed for John and Mary. It still baffled Molly how beautiful Sherlock looked to her when he played. The piece itself was wonderful and Molly couldn’t help it as a few tears fell down her face.

“Yay!” Mina clapped loudly when Sherlock ended. He smiled brightly at her and kissed the top of her head before putting away his violin.

“That was lovely.” Molly stood up and kissed him on the cheek.

“Thank you.” He put the violin case away and scooped up Mina, tossing her over his shoulder. “Time for bed munchkin.”

“But I’m not tired,” she lied. Molly rolled her eyes as Sherlock started up the stairs and she turned off the downstairs lights.

“Did you have fun with your dad today?” Molly asked as she tucked her in.

“Yes! He took me to a crime scene!” Mina wiggled in bed.

“Oh?” she asked, her voice coming out in a squeak.  

“Don’t worry, Molly. There was no body, not even a drop of blood at the scene.” She looked at him skeptically. “I was a good parent today. Wasn’t I, Mina?”

“Uh-huh!” She nodded in agreement.

“I’ll have to take your word for it.” Molly patted Mina under her chin and hugged her good-night.

“Night munchkin.” Sherlock hugged Mina and followed Molly out. “How was your day with Mary?” Sherlock asked as he closed the door to their room.

“It was nice.” She hooked her arms around his neck. “How is the best man speech going?” Sherlock closed his eyes and scrunched up his nose.

“Let’s not talk about it.”

* * *

17 hours before the wedding:

John tapped his fork on his glass a few times before the small wedding party fell silent. He cleared he throat and stood up.

“I know that the toasts are usually held for the best man, but tonight I wanted to say a few words.” He swallowed hard. “There are three very important people in this room who have gotten me through some of the hardest times in my life and one of them I am marrying tomorrow.” Mary smiled and grabbed his hand. “Then there’s my best friend and the women who is crazy enough to want to spend the rest of her life with him.” Sherlock rolled his eyes and put his arm around Molly as she nodded in agreement with John.

“But seriously, Molly,” John cleared his throat again. “You…you were there when I felt like I was drowning again. You told me that you were going to be bringing this little life into the world and you weren’t sure you were going to be able to do it alone…I remember telling you that it was going to be okay…and I was going to be there every step of the way.” He paused a moment, taking a deep breath. “But what I didn’t realize…until Mina was born was that it was you who was there for me.” John smiled at the little girl who was sleeping in Sherlock’s lap. “You were there for me when I felt like it was all going to come crashing in again and…and you are the reason I am standing here tonight engaged to the most wonderful woman in the world. Without you, none of this would have happened.”

All of the women at the table were now silently crying as Molly hurried around the table and hugged John tightly.

“You are the reason I didn’t come undone that first year,” she whispered to him. She pulled backed and smiled brightly as he placed a kiss on her cheek. “Okay, enough crying!” Molly let go of John and wiped at her tears. “Tomorrow you’re getting married!” The rest of the bridal party clapped and hollered in excitement.

* * *

5 hours before the wedding:

Molly was sitting on a bar stool, her feet propped up on the one next to her, with Mina sitting in her lap, both of them eating breakfast in silence, when Sherlock walked in, keyed up.

“I took the liberty of printing off a schedule for today. Here.” Sherlock handed Molly a heavy piece of cardstock. She took it and looked it over – he had planned out their day down to the minute. “Now,” he took a deep breath and read off the _extremely_ detailed schedule.  “Guests should start arriving no later than 11:30. Ceremony starts at noon,” he finished and looked up.

Molly and Mina were both staring at him with sleepy eyes.

“Too much?” he asked.

“Maybe for this early,” Mary said as she walked into the kitchen. Sherlock absent mindedly handed her a cup of tea. “Thank you.” He waved her thank away.

“Alright,” he put his cup down and started to open his mouth.

“Sherlock,” Molly sighed as she resituated Mina in her lap, “everything is going to be just fine.”

“Yes.” He nodded and looked down at his schedule as if it held all the answers.

 “Why don’t you give Mina her bath and then take your shower.” It wasn’t a question.

“Come on munchkin.” Sherlock picked Mina up and carried her off.

“So, how’s the bride this morning?” Molly patted the seat next to her and Mary sat down.

“Uhh, my stomach’s a little upset – I’m sure it’s just wedding nerves though!” Mary smiled and sipped on her tea.

* * *

After dinner:

“You’re up.” Molly nodded at Sherlock.

“Nope.” He shook his head at her.

“Sherlock, you have to. You even have note cards.” She patted the breast pocket of his jacket.

“I did not have enough time to prepare.” Molly rolled her eyes at him.

“Where is that Sherlock Holmes confidence?” She placed her hand on his knee and squeezed.

“It washed away when I accepted sentiment.” He gulped down his water.

“Oh, shut up.” She grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his lips. “Now, take a deep breath, ruffle your hair, pretend you flipped up the collar on your coat,” he frowned at her, “and give your speech.” He stared, unblinking at her, not backing down. “At least start with the telegrams.”

“Fine.” He stood up and cleared his throat, tapping a knife on his glass. The room fell silent and looked at Sherlock. “Family and Friends. Today we are here to celebrate John and Mary.” He swallowed hard and looked around the room, frozen for a moment.

“Telegrams. Left pocket,” Molly whispered.

“Yes.” He took out the telegrams and smoothed down his jacket. “The telegrams,” he said loudly. “They really aren’t telegrams, but Molly is making me call. Them. That,” he said slowly, and a quiet laugh spread across the guests. He read the first few as they were written and started summarizing half way through, not even bothering to read the last handful and just ending with “Everyone says congratulations and sends their love.”

Molly sighed and rested her head in her hand, Mrs. Hudson giving her an encouraging smile from one of the front tables.

Sherlock cleared his throat and continued. “John Watson…I am sure John had reservations about what I was going to say when he first realized he had actually asked me to be his best man.” He smirked. “There were probably many things that went through his head, one of them being that I would mention murder. There it is.” He gave an exaggerated shrug. “Lestrade won the bet that I would say murder within the first minute after the telegrams.” Molly rolled her eyes and heard Lestrade chuckling.

“John Watson – the man that was there when I couldn’t be…Only a few months ago I had nothing positive to say about marriage and believed there was no point to the institution…John and Mary, you have shown me the point of relationships, the point in being the better man, and the point in letting yourself feel.” He reached his hand down and took Molly’s hand in his.

“John Watson is the man who showed me how to feel, how to love, and how to be a good father…He is the man who saves you from yourself.” He picked up his glass. “To John and Mary, the reason we are here today. Congratulations to the Bride and Groom.”

* * *

Before the first dance:

“Oh, Mrs. Hudson, have you seen Mina?” Molly asked trying to keep herself calm.

“Not in a while dear. I did see her following Archie around before they cut the cake.” The woman pointed to the ring bearer and sat down in her seat.

Molly hurried over to the boy and his mother.

“Archie have you seen Mina? I know you were with her earlier.”

“She wanted to play hide and seek. I told her I didn’t and that I was going to get a piece of cake.” The boy continued to eat.

Molly smiled her thanks and looked around the room again, but saw no sign of her daughter. She saw Sherlock near the stage getting his violin ready for the first dance. She quickly turned away, not wanting to bother him, sure Mina was in no real danger.

“Molly!” She turned around and saw Sherlock hurrying towards her. “What’s wrong?” he asked urgently.

“I can’t find Mina.” She gripped the edge of his jacket tightly, trying to convince herself that Mina was truly in no danger.   

“We will.” Sherlock nodded at her and grabbed Lestrade. The three of them searched the entire room, kitchen, and lobby, but still couldn’t find her.

“What is it?” Mary asked as she caught Molly’s arm.

“Nothing, really. Enjoy.” She tried to smile at her.

“Molly, what is it?” she asked again, more sternly.

“We can’t find Mina.”

“John, we have a little girl to find.”

The five of them searched desperately all over the hotel. The rest of the bridal part was recruited to help along with a few other guests.

“Sherlock, where is she!?” Molly was past the point of pretending everything was fine and clung to him as he thought. He held one arm around Molly’s waist and the other to his temple.

“Oh!” He pulled her after him as he ran from the room. He tore into the entranceway, searching desperately behind the coats for a small cupboard, but it was just a false door. “Damn it!” He slid down to the floor and ranked his fingers through his hair while Molly stood over him trying to get ahold of herself.

“Molly?” Mary came rushing through the door. She shook her head no at the bride. “Oh…” She held on to her new husband’s hand tightly.

“That flower pot wasn’t there before.” Sherlock tilted his head as he looked at the opposite wall, his eyes seeing something no else could. The flower pot was big and held a plant that was almost as tall as Molly. “It was there.” He pointed just to the left of it. He scrambled up to his feet and moved the pot over revealing a small handle. Sherlock yanked it open and there was Mina sleeping on the floor.

“Oh my gosh!” Molly ran over as Sherlock picked the girl up off the floor. She dispersed kisses all over the little girl’s face waking her up.

“Mummy, what’s wrong?” Mina asked as she rubbed her eyes.

“We were just worried, honey.” Molly took the girl out of Sherlock’s arms and hugged her tightly, tears rolling down her face. “Please don’t ever do that again.”

“Okay.” She nestled her head on Molly’s shoulder.

“Alright then.” John smiled at the little family.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around Molly, trapping Mina between them, and buried his face in her hair. He held his girls tightly and kissed each of them in turn.

“You have a song to play,” Molly said as he stepped back

 

As Sherlock played, Mary and John moved around the floor, finally having their first dance. Molly watched from the side of the room, between Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson, with Mina still tightly in her arms. As Sherlock stopped playing everyone clapped as Mary and John kissed. Sherlock put away his violin and joined Molly as everyone else started to dance again.

“Do you want to stay?” he asked.

“No.” She shook her head, exhausted.

“Okay.” He kissed Molly’s forehead. He caught Mary’s eye and the newlyweds made their way over to them.

“Leaving?” Mary asked.

“Yes, I just want to take her home.” Molly sighed.

“Understandable.” John gave Molly a hug.

“Thank you so much for everything,” Mary whispered to Molly before she let go of her. “I don’t know what the two of us would do without the three of you,” she said as she hugged Sherlock.

“It won’t be just the two of you for long.” Sherlock mumbled. John squinted at Sherlock, looking like he wanted to say something, but changed his mind and clapped Sherlock on the arm.

“I will worry about what you just said tomorrow.” John offered Mary his arm and pulled his stunned wife out on to the dance floor.

“Are you telling me that Mary is – ”

“Yup.” Sherlock nodded.

“They’ll be great parents…after all, they’ve had a lot of practice.” She watched as the newlyweds danced around the room

“Yes, they have.” Sherlock nodded in agreement and took Mina from Molly so she could put on her jacket.

“I meant you.” Molly winked at him.

“Funny.” Sherlock rolled his eyes at her.

Mina stirred in Sherlock’s arms as Molly put her little arms in her jacket. She blinked a few times at Sherlock.

“Daddy, are we going home?” Mina asked sleepily. Sherlock looked at Molly in shock, but she just smiled back.

“Yes, munchkin, we are.”


End file.
